Iming
by bri ght fading
Summary: Log of all of the 'gang's ims to and from each other. Now some story and some ims. pennames harmonicprincess and shadowcatandiceman
1. Her News

**Ok I was bored (ok really really bored) when I wrote this!**

**This is a bunch of instant messaging conversations between the 'gang'.**

**WildcatSuperstar14: Troy**

**FreakyMathChic: Gabriella**

**CluelessButHot: Chad**

**WhizKid: Taylor**

**SuperiorActress: Sharpay**

**PlaymakerComposer: Kelsi**

**BballBadBoy: Jason**

**TheCook: Zeke**

**DramaGuy: Ryan**

**On with the story**

WildcatSuperstar14 has signed on at 5:35pm

FreakyMathChic has signed on at 5:39

WildcatSuperstar14: Hey Gabi

FreakyMathChic: Hi Troy

WildcatSuperstar14: What's up?

FreakyMathChic: NMH you?

WildcatSuperstar14: ditto

CluelessButHot, WhizKid, PlaymakerComposer, and BballBadBoy have signed on.

WildcatSuperstar14: Do you 4 realize that you all signed on at the exact same time?

CluelessButHot: Wow, no not me. What no hello, hi Chad, how's it going?

FreakyMathChic: No. How are you Kels, Tay, and Jason?

WhizKid: Good

BballBadBoy: Fine

PlaymakerComposer: Ok, I guess

CluelessButHot: Wow you guys are really mean

Everyone but Chad: Duh

CluelessButHot: Well then I g2g eat dinner.

CluelessButHot has signed off.

WildcatSuperstar14: Ok well that was weird. Dude Jason what's with the name?

BballBadBoy: I don't know

FreakyMathChic: What's with the I guess Kels?

PlaymakerComposer: Nothing

WhizKid: Don't try that you have been acting weird all day.

PlaymakerComposer: I'll tell you _girls_ later

WildcatSuperstar14: and what exactly is that suppose to mean

BballBadBoy: what he said

PlaymakerComposer: nothing I just want to tell the girls first ok

WildcatSuperstar14: fine but we will eventually find out

PlaymakerComposer: w/e

BballBadBoy: huh

PlaymakerComposer: whatever…duh

BballBadBoy: oh well I g2g

WildcatSuperstar14: me too

FreakyMathChic: Wait you guys want to hang out later or something?

WildcatSuperstar14: I'm game

BballBadBoy: me too

WhizKid: how about later at the park

WildcatSuperstar14: cool

BballBadBoy: sweet

PlaymakerComposer: meet ya there

WildcatSuperstar14 and BballBadBoy have signed off.

FreakyMathChic: alright now Kels spill

PlaymakerComposer: well my mom and dad are…

WhizKid: yeah

PlaymakerComposer: are getting a divorce

FreakyMathChic: omg K I am so sorry

PlaymakerComposer: it's ok but I have to decide who to go with

WhizKid: what do you mean?

PlaymakerComposer: it means either I stay here in Albuquerque with my dad or go to Phoenix with my mom

FreakyMathChic: omg who r u g2 pick?

PlaymakerComposer: idk I don't want 2 lose u guys or my mom

WhizKid: just know that we r here 4 u and so is _Jason_

PlaymakerComposer: what r u talking about

FreakyMathChic: and u guys picked on me and troy geesh

PlaymakerComposer: a little help here I'm about as lost here as Chad is in well everything

WhizKid: Hey

PlaymakerComposer: srry but its true

FreakyMathChic: anyways what we r saying is that u like Jason and he likes u…DUH!

PlaymakerComposer: yeah right

WhizKid: its true and id think it could get any clearer

PlaymakerComposer: w/e I g2g

WhizKid: bye cya in a little while

FreakyMathChic: ditto

**First chapter done so what do you think!**

**Reviews please and don't flame please if you don't like don't read!**


	2. Missing His Question

**Ok so here's Ch. 2 it picks up right after they get back from hanging out. In away it is Jason Kelsi centric Thanks for Reviews. R&R**

**WildcatSuperstar14: Troy**

**FreakyMathChic: Gabriella**

**CluelessButHot: Chad**

**WhizKid: Taylor**

**SuperiorActress: Sharpay**

**PlaymakerComposer: Kelsi**

**BballBadBoy: Jason**

**TheCook: Zeke**

**DramaGuy: Ryan**

**On with the story**

BballBadBoy and FreakyMathChic have signed on at 8:09pm

BballBadBoy: hey gabi so what was up with kels?

FreakyMathChic: hey j idk if she wants u to know, no offense

BballBadBoy: ah come on plz gabi tell me

FreakyMathChic: ok but u have 2 swear not 2 tell

BballBadBoy: I swear

FreakyMathChic: her par. r getting a divorce she has 2 choose between Phoenix-mom or Albuquerque-dad

BballBadBoy: omg is she ok

FreakyMathChic: idk I guess she really wouldn't say

BballBadBoy: that could explain y she has been acting weird

FreakyMathChic: what do u mean

BballBadBoy: well normally when u have pract. I go by 2 get Troy and f he was gone I would walk her home

FreakyMathChic: Aaaawww how sweet

BballBadBoy: oh shove it

FreakyMathChic: we might want to close this in case she signs on

BballBadBoy: good idea

PlaymakerComposer has signed on at 8:19pm. CluelessButHot has signed on at 8:21pm.

CluelessButHot: hey

FreakyMathChic: hi

BballBadBoy: sup

PlaymakerComposer: hi what are we talking about

FreakyMathChic: nutin so what up with u

CluelessButHot: not a thing

PlaymakerComposer: for once I agree with mr. clueless

FreakyMathChic: lol

PlaymakerComposer: j u still there

BballBadBoy: oh uh yea just a lil distracted

CluelessButHot: by what

BballBadBoy: nutin

FreakyMathChic: anyways

PlaymakerComposer: my dad said that Friday I could have some friends over and they could stay the night well at least the girls

FreakyMathChic: sounds cool I will ask tay tomorrow

BballBadBoy: well what about us dudes

PlaymakerComposer: well u dudes could come over and leave later on

CluelessButHot: I am in

BballBadBoy: ditto

FreakyMathChic: we can ask everyone else later and I g2g

CluelessButHot: ditto

FreakyMathChic and CluelessButHot have signed off.

BballBadBoy: I guess that leaves us

PlaymakerComposer: guess so

BballBadBoy: kels?

PlaymakerComposer: yea

BballBadBoy: what has been bothering u, no trying to be nosy or anything

PlaymakerComposer: no its ok I will tell u

BballBadBoy: ok

PlaymakerComposer: my mom and dad r getting a divorce and now I have 2 choose who 2 go with

BballBadBoy: I'm srry is there anything I can do

PlaymakerComposer: be there 4 me

BballBadBoy: I can do that and kels

PlaymakerComposer: yea j

BballBadBoy: will you…

PlaymakerComposer: srry J I have to go u can tell me tomorrow

PlaymakerComposer has signed off

BballBadBoy: be my girlfriend


	3. Bonjour Mon Amour

**Wow Ch 3 already I am surprised at myself. Ok I decided that this is a Jason Kelsi story well cause that's just how it came out. Thanks for reviews. R&R**

**WildcatSuperstar14: Troy**

**FreakyMathChic: Gabriella**

**CluelessButHot: Chad**

**WhizKid: Taylor**

**SuperiorActress: Sharpay**

**PlaymakerComposer: Kelsi**

**BballBadBoy: Jason**

**TheCook: Zeke**

**DramaGuy: Ryan**

**On with the story**

_**After School the Next Day (Friday)**_

BballBadBoy has signed on at 4:45pm

PlaymakerComposer: hey j so what was it u were g2 ask me last night

BballBadBoy: hey um just what time do we meet at your house

PlaymakerComposer: oh around 6:30 – 7

BballBadBoy: ok thanx

PlaymakerComposer: no prob

WildcatSuperstar14, FreakyMathChic, WhizKid, CluelessButHot, TheCook, SuperiorActress, and DramaGuy are now online. (6:25)

FreakyMathChic: kels what time do we have to be at your house

PlaymakerComposer: between 6:30 – 7

WhizKid: ok I am leaving in a couple of min.

WildcatSuperstar14: ditto

PlaymakerComposer: cya when u get here

BballBadBoy: cya

WildcatSuperstar14, BballBadBoy, CluelessButHot, TheCook, and DramaGuy have signed off.

PlaymakerComposer: wait girls bring your laptops so we can im after they leave

SuperiorActress: nice idea kels

PlaymakerComposer: y thank u

FreakyMathChic: cya when I get there

WhizKid: what she said

_**Girls at Kelsi's guys at Troy's**_

WildcatSuperstar14 has signed on at 10:32pm

PlaymakerComposer: hi troy

WildcatSuperstar14: hey kels can I talk to gabi

FreakyMathChic: y

WildcatSuperstar14: hey gabi wait I thought u were Kelsi's

FreakyMathChic: I am but it is called laptops

WildcatSuperstar14: oh weird the guys just left 2 get their's

PlaymakerComposer: maybe my ideas aren't always bad

FreakyMathChic: now y would u say that

PlaymakerComposer: no reason

CluelessButHot, BballBadBoy, TheCook, DramaGuy, SuperiorActress, and WhizKid have signed on.

PlaymakerComposer: bonjour

CluelessButHot: huh

BballBadBoy: it's French for hello idiot

CluelessButHot: so since when r we French

WildcatSuperstar14: ok enough with that

FreakyMathChic: thank u

WhizKid: anyways subject card

SuperiorActress: me

Everyone but her: SHARPAY!

SuperiorActress: srry

PlaymakerComposer: subject card

BballBadBoy: basketball

DramaGuy: idea

TheCook: did ryan just say idea

PlaymakerComposer: rude much

DramaGuy: ignoring zeke's comment how about guys have one convo and girls another

FreakyMathChic: awesome idea but the guys are at the same place and so are the girls

WildcatSuperstar14: good idea

BballBadBoy: ahem

PlaymakerComposer: excuse me

WhizKid: uuuummmm

CluelessButHot: what she said

PlaymakerComposer: its ok I'll just spy on the girls

BballBadBoy: and I'll do the same to the guys

CluelessButHot: hey

WildcatSuperstar14: omg I think he finally caught one

CluelessButHot: I resent that

WhizKid: do u even know what that means

CluelessButHot: no

FreakyMathChic: anyways

WildcatSuperstar14: separate convos

SuperiorActress: good with me

DramaGuy: so me, j, and kels get to spy

FreakyMathChic: guess so

**(A/N: instead of writing out their whole s.n. I will just write their first initial and have them coded like: Troy + Gabi's convo, **_Chad + Taylor's, _and Sharpay + Zeke **_and this is Kelsi + Jason's later on)_**

**T: they really r blind**

**G: who**

**T: kels and j…duh**

**G: oh yea I know**

**T: he said he was going to ask her out**

**G: apparently he didn't**

**T: I'll ask him y give me 1 sec**

**G: k**

**T: he said he was to nervous**

**G: tell him to call her or something I can't stand it she talks about him all the time**

**T: she is all he talks about**

**G: lol**

**T: he said he would call what's her #**

**G: 399-0415(A/N: made it up)**

**T: ok thanx he's going 2 call in a min**

_C: so babe what's up_

_T: nothing just thinking about how blind j and kels r_

_C: I c what u r saying_

_T: well actually not blind just 2 stubborn 2 admit they like each other_

_C: yea_

Z: so what's up with u?

S: nm u

Z: nutin

**T: J said he called and didn't get an answer**

**G: oh um let me make sure her cell phone is on**

**T: ok**

**G: I just turned it on**

**T: cool I'll tell him to try again**

**G: ok thank u**

**T: he's calling now**

**G: I know she just answered**

**T: he left the room so we couldn't eavesdrop**

**G: she went out on the balcony**

**T: darn it**

**G: she's coming back in and she has the humongous smile on her face**

**T: same here**

_**J: bonjour mon amour**_

_**K: I know the bonjour mon but I can't remember amour**_

_**J: it means love**_

_**K: well in that case bonjour mon amour**_

_**J: so I was thinking u me movies**_

_**K: ok time and place**_

_**J: tomorrow around 2 and I'll pick u up**_

_**K: fine w/me**_

_**J: ok I g2g**_

_**K: ditto**_

_**J: love you**_

_**K: love you too cya tomorrow**_

_**J: tomorrow**_

Well there is chapter 3 what do you think?

Do you think I should turn it into a story instead of ims to get the full picture?

Now all you have to do is review.


	4. Goodnight

**Ok here is Ch. 4. I have decided to make it story and ims. Thank you to all that have reviewed.**

**WildcatSuperstar14: Troy**

**FreakyMathChic: Gabriella**

**CluelessButHot: Chad**

**WhizKid: Taylor**

**SuperiorActress: Sharpay**

**PlaymakerComposer: Kelsi**

**BballBadBoy: Jason**

**TheCook: Zeke**

**DramaGuy: Ryan**

**On with the story**

_**After Kelsi and Jason's im conversation**_

"So Kels, what are you so happy about?" Gabi questioned her now happy-go-lucky friend.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Come on it can't be more obvious something is up," Sharpay said trying to look at her laptop screen.

"Nothing," she replied again but this time closing her laptop screen from peeping eyes.

_**The same time that happened but with the guys**_

"So J what's got you all hyped up?" Troy asked.

"Not a thing," his reply.

"Oh, really so this has nothing to do with a short, brown haired, blue eyed, piano playing, 16 year old?" Ryan asked knowing what was up because he watched their im conversation and he was now receiving one evil looking glare.

"Dude so you finally asked her out?" Chad asked when he finally realized what was up.

"Maybe," Jason said with a smirk on his face.

"It's about freaking time," Zeke said which made everyone realize that he was still there in which they forgot in the midst of their conversation.

"Congrats dude it's about time so when is it?" Troy asked patting Jason on the back.

"Uh, tomorrow," he replied in a sort of shy way.

"Sweet," they all replied.

**_Im conversations _Troy and Gabi, **_Chad and Taylor,_ Sharpay and Zeke, **_Kelsi and Jason_**

**G: hey Troy what's up w/Kels and J**

**T: she didn't tell u**

**G: no**

**T: he asked her out**

**G: omg he did**

**T: yea**

**G: it's about time**

**T: no kidding he said they're going out tom.**

**G: oh really well let me tell the girls**

Gabi ran to the other girls while Kelsi was looking at something on her computer and told them and when she did they all screamed and ran over to Kelsi and started asking her all these questions.

"So when were you going to tell us?" Sharpay questioned her.

"Yeah when were you?" Taylor asked.

"Later after the date so I could tell you how it went," she replied.

"Oh," they all nodded.

"But why then?" Gabi asked sort of confused.

"Because I knew you would act like this," Kelsi replied.

"Oh um yea sorry about that," Sharpay said in a nicer tone.

"It's ok it is kinda expected," she said.

"So what time tomorrow and what are you doing?" Gabi asked.

"2 and the movies," Kelsi replied smiling.

"So tomorrow we are going to the mall getting you a new outfit and then we are going to help you get ready," Sharpay said in a sort of bossy tone.

"You guys don't have to," Kelsi replied quietly.

"No, but we want to," Taylor said.

"Thanks guys," Kelsi said hugging everybody.

"Alright so let's go to bed cause we have a big day ahead of us," Gabi said climbing into her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

_**Meanwhile at Troy's**_

"Well someone has a big day ahead of himself tomorrow," Zeke stated as the guys were playing Halo 2 on Troy's Xbox.

"Who just betrayed me?" Jason asked looking at the screen.

"My bad remember I am still new at this," Ryan said as they continued on.

"You are so going down," Troy yelled shooting at Chad.

"Yea right… no crap how did you find me?" Chad asked in a very confused manor.

"Whoah I just had a rocket go straight by my head," Zeke said almost screaming.

"Man, I was so freaking close," Jason exclaimed.

"Crap I fell to my death," Troy stated looking very disappointedly at the TV.

"Haha loser," Chad said.

"We won!" Jason exclaimed giving his teammates high fives.

"Alright I'm so tired, let's go to bed," Troy said yawning and stretching his arms up.

"I agree," said Ryan looking at his watch.

"Goodnight everybody."

**Alright so there is Ch. 4. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming.**


	5. You Look Amazing

**OMG. It's a miracle I'm updating. Sorry I haven't updated in a while my inspiration left me.**

**WildcatSuperstar14: Troy**

**FreakyMathChic: Gabriella**

**CluelessButHot: Chad**

**WhizKid: Taylor**

**SuperiorActress: Sharpay**

**PlaymakerComposer: Kelsi**

**BballBadBoy: Jason**

**TheCook: Zeke**

**DramaGuy: Ryan**

**On with the story**

_**The Next Morning**_

Kelsi awoke to her laptop beeping like crazy at her. She sat up and saw that her laptop was on her lap and Jason was iming her.

**_J: hi_**

**_J: hello_**

_**J: Kelsi?**_

**_J: heeeelllllooooo_**

_**K: what?**_

_**J: Hi we've been tryin to wake you guys up for hours**_

_**K: srry but we're heavy sleepers**_

_**J: that's ok**_

_**K: one sec I'll wake the girls**_

_**J: k**_

Kelsi stood up and whistled as loud as she possibly could and all the girls jumped up and looked around.

"What was that for?" Sharpay demanded.

"Well if you would look at your laptops the boys have been tryin' to wake us up," Kelsi said. After she finished all the girls looked at their laptops and began to type away.

_**K: ok, they are up**_

_**J: I noticed**_

_**K: anyways**_

_**J: so have the girls attacked you yet**_

_**K: yep**_

_**J: feel sorry for you**_

_**K: thanx so what movie r we seeing**_

_**J: idk I guess well find out when we get there**_

_**K: k**_

**G: hey babe**

**T: hey what took u so long**

**G: I was asleep**

**T: srry**

**G: don't be**

**T: so what r u girls doin today**

**G: the mall to help Kels pick out an outfit**

**T: oh what about after**

**G: nutin y**

**T: would u like to go hang out w/me**

**G: sure**

**T: cool I'll come pick u up**

**G: g2g were about to leave**

**T: bye luv ya**

**G: luv ya**

The girls closed down their laptops before rushing off to get ready to go to the mall. The four girls piled into Gabi's SUV and Gabi sped off towards the mall. When they made it to the mall they decided to get some food before looking for an outfit for Kelsi.

After they finished eating they went in search of a store and came across American Eagle in which Sharpay dragged them inside. She immediately headed to one side of the store. The other girls followed behind as Sharpay dug through the different clothes. Gabi, after catching her breath, started looking through different shirts while Taylor looked at shoes and Kelsi just stood there watching them.

"Oh, Kelsi what about these?" Sharpay asked holding up a pair of flare jeans with holes in them. Kelsi nodded and took them from Sharpay.

"Sharpay come here and look at this," Gabi called from the shirts. Sharpay walked over to Kelsi and the two had a short lived conversation before Gabi walked over to Kelsi holding a red spaghetti strapped tank top. Gabi held the pants and top up to Kelsi's body before nodding and heading over to Taylor to help her find some matching shoes. The two later returned with a pair of heeled red flip flops. They passed Kelsi all the clothes before pushing her towards the dressing room. Kelsi emerged a few minutes later in the clothes they had picked out. After all the girls nodded in agreement Kelsi went back in the dressing room and changed back.

After Kelsi paid for the clothes the girls headed to Claire's to look for some jewelry. At Claire's they picked out a pair of dangling silver earrings and a matching necklace. The girls then they decided to head back to Kelsi's house and help her get ready.

_**The Boys**_

"So, J, are you ready for your big date?" Troy asked after the girls got off the laptops.

"Little nervous other than that I'm fine," Jason said.

"Don't be it'll be fine," Chad said.

"I know. Guys I'm gonna head out I have to pick Kelsi up at two," Jason said standing and grabbing all of his things, saying by to the guys, and heading across the street to his house. Jason unlocked the door and found no one home and decided to go ahead and get ready. He ran upstairs to his room and looked at the clock 1:00. He then went to his bathroom to grab a quick shower. A few minutes later he came out in nothing but a towel **(wow lol)** and went to his closet to find something to wear. He then decided on a red and white striped polo, jeans, and his Wildcats lettermen jacket. He checked the clock again 1:45. He then decided to leave and start over to Kelsi's house.

He pulled up in her driveway and saw Gabi's SUV and shook his head. _Girls._ He got out of his car and headed up to the door. He rang the doorbell and heard someone scream something. A few minutes later Gabi answered the door.

"Hi J," Gabi said panting, "Come on in."

"Ok," Jason walked inside and took a seat on the couch while Gabi darted back up the stairs. A few minutes later Gabi, Taylor, and Sharpay came down stairs and Jason stood up. Kelsi came down a couple seconds later and walked over to Jason.

"Wow, you look amazing," Jason managed to get out causing Kelsi to blush.


End file.
